Zaćmienie
by Rolek
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie Eclipse - That's a translation one of the best Harry&Draco story in Harry Potter fandom. If you ever read a Eclipse by Mijan, and you want to trying again in our nacional language, so, now is the perfect opportunity to do it.
1. 1 Drapieżnik i ofiara

Link do oryginału: .net/s/1360492/1/Eclipse

_**Chapter 1  
Drapieżnik i ofiara **_

O ile korytarze Hogwartu były interesujące podczas dnia, to ich atmosfera wręcz zapierała dech w piersiach podczas nocy. Każda ściana migotała lekko od eterycznie osiadających pozostałości magii. Same cienie wydawały się chować rzeczy, które nie mogły wydostać się do światła, oszukując zmysły, podsuwając wizje czegoś ukrywającego się w najciemniejszych zaułkach. Dziś wieczorem można było przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.

        Draco Malfoy nie zwracał uwagi na niesamowity nastrój panujący nocą w Hogwarcie. Opuścił lochy, skupiony na od dawna wyczekiwanej misji. Niosła ona ze sobą obietnicę jakże słodkiej i przyjemnej zemsty. Tego samego dnia, pod koniec lekcji eliksirów, udało mu się wykraść wypracowanie Pottera z jego torby. Było zadane na następny dzień i jeżeli brunet chciał mięć jakakolwiek szansę by zdać do następnej klasy, niedługo zacznie go szukać. Gdy tak się stanie, Draco będzie już gotowy. To było takie banalne. Tak proste, a jednak tak mistrzowsko wykonane. Teraz musiał już tylko czekać.

        Starał się przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemności, oczekując jakiegokolwiek drgnięcia ze strony dużego portretu wiszącego spokojnie na ścianie. Sprawiał on wrażenie, jakby oddzielał wieżę Gryffindoru od reszty Hogwartu. Wytężając słuch mógł jednak tylko rozpoznać, jak Gruba Dama pochrapywała cicho w swojej ramie. Oprócz tego słyszał jedynie bicie własnego serca.

        Skradając się dyskretnie, Draco wspierał się jedną ręką ściany, zachowując w dalszym ciągu pełną czujność. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w nic aż tak bardzo zaangażowany. Magiczny napój, który przyrządził dla siebie, zniwelował jego zapotrzebowanie na sen. Mógł dzięki temu czekać całą noc, jeśli byłoby to konieczne i nawet się przy tym nie zachwiać. Bycie pupilkiem Snape'a miało wiele zalet, ale największą z nich był niewątpliwie dostęp do wszystkich składników, z których przyrządzano eliksiry. Z kolei pod koszulą ukrywał wyjątkowy medalion, który przyodział mając na względzie rady ojca. Unieszkodliwiał on wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęcia tropiące, maskując jego obecność do czasu, aż on i Potter znajdą się poza terenami Hogwartu. Ponadto, jego własne zdolności i ostrożność powinny skutecznie chronić go przed zdemaskowaniem. Zjechał ręką w dół i potarł nią rękojeść sztyletu, wetkniętego w pochwę oraz dokładnie ukrytego pod szatą. Ostrze pokrywała trucizna paraliżująca, którą uzyskał wedle własnego przepisu. Ten wywar dał mu najwyższe oceny w na SUM-ach, a teraz dzięki niemu zdobędzie również Pottera.

        Nagle coś zaskrzypiało. Draco zamrugał, ale nie uczynił nic poza tym. Rama portretu odchyliła się lekko od ściany z donośnym zgrzytem, przez co Gruba Dama poruszyła się, lecz nie obudziła. Powoli obraz powrócił z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Mimo wszystko, zwyczajny obserwator nie zauważyłby, ze ktoś stamtąd wyszedł. Uśmiech Dracona powiększył się. Więc miał pelerynę niewidkę. Nie robiło mu to większej różnicy − w sumie ten fakt mógł być nawet pomocny. Potter będzie czuł się pewniej, przebywając w ukryciu. I naturalnie stanie się tym samym mniej czujny. Nieostrożną zdobycz zawsze łatwiej złapać.

        Słyszał szuranie butów po kamiennej posadzce i delikatne szeleszczenie materiału w powietrzu. Dobry łowca dokładnie wie kiedy i gdzie uderzyć. To ewolucja; przetrwają jedynie ci najsilniejsi. Mający świadomość tego gdzie należy czekać, kiedy walczyć, w jakim czasie ruszyć i zadać ostateczny cios. Będzie go śledził, aż ten znajdzie się w odpowiednim miejscu, a następnie przystąpi do ataku. Potter wyląduje w ten sposób na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego.

        W między czasie Harry szedł, cicho przeklinając w myślach. Gdy nie miał już pomysłów, powracał do najlepszych pozycji ze swojej mentalnej listy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że gdzieś zapodział ten pergamin. Ze wszystkich głupich rzeczy, jakie mogły mu się przytrafić, musiało paść akurat na zadanie z Eliksirów? I pomimo tego, że jest tyle przedmiotów, muszą to być właśnie one? Na dodatek dzień przed oddaniem prac? Najgorsze jest to, że to było pierwsze wypracowanie w tym roku.

        Mógł przysiąc na wszystko, że włożył je do plecaka pod koniec zajęć, lecz dziś wieczorem , kiedy to siedząc wraz z Ronem przed kominkiem, postanowili wyciągnąć książki, by zająć się pracą domową, odkrył, że pergamin zniknął. Napisanie tych czternastu cali skryptu zajęło mu cały tydzień, i nie było sposobu, by mógł przepisać to wszystko w jedną noc. Hermiona mogłaby mu w tym pomóc, jednak zamiast tego, zaczęła go pouczać, mówiąc, że stanie się bardziej odpowiedzialny, jeśli sam przez to przejdzie. Więc tak też zrobił. Rozpoczął polowanie na ten cholerny świstek papieru.

        Harry, będąc na końcu korytarza, skręcił w bok i zaczął schodzić po schodach, praktycznie potykając się o pierwszy stopień. Dodał kilka nowych wyrazów do, stale się powiększającej, kolekcji przekleństw.

        Ciemność nigdy mu nie dokuczała. Po spędzeniu większości życia w ciasnej komórce, mając do dyspozycji wyłącznie żarówkę, przywykł do niej. Cienie, wypełniające podczas nocy korytarze traktował jak coś znajomego. Miejsce, przez które mógł śmiało i swobodnie przejść. Mimo wszystko, frustracja związana z wypracowaniem, a także irytacja spowodowana faktem, że nie może teraz wylegiwać się w swoim ciepłym łóżku, wprawiały go w nienajlepszy nastrój. Dzisiaj nawiedzało go niepokojące przeczucie, że coś kryje się w ciemnych zakamarkach. Jakby ktoś był za blisko, naruszając jego prywatną przestrzeń.

        _Przestań _powiedział sobie. _Zeżre cię paranoja, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie. Mapa Huncwotów nikogo nie pokazuje. Jestem tylko ja. Wystarczy dostać się do lochów, znaleźć ten piekielny pergamin i wrócić z powrotem do łóżka_.

        Całkowicie skupiony na swoim zadaniu i odkryciu kolejnego wulgaryzmu, który mógłby dodać do swojej, powiększającej się ciągle, wewnętrznej tyrady, ruszył schodami w dół, kierując się przez rozlegle korytarze, by w konsekwencji znaleźć się dokładnie naprzeciwko lochów. Nie było widać śladu Filch'a, Pani Norris, Irtka, czy nawet Krwawego Barona. Harry'emu taki spokój bardzo przypadł do gustu.

        Ale Draco również.

        Pozostali tylko oni dwaj - niewidzialny człowiek i jego cień.

        Malfoy podążał za Harrym w bezpiecznej odległości trzydziestu, bądź więcej, stóp, bacznie obserwując każdy krok Pottera, jak również chłonąc dźwięk jego przyspieszonego oddechu. Tropił go z wyczuciem, precyzją, opracowaną niemal do perfekcji: skradając się na palcach.

        Harry nie potrafił odnaleźć się w lochach, podczas gdy Draco czuł się w nich jak ryba w wodzie. Znał na pamięć każdy kamień, cień i drzwi.

        W otoczeniu głuchej ciszy, Malfoy i Potter skręcili w korytarz prowadzący wprost do dormitoriów Ślizgonów, jednak kontynuowali dalszą wędrówkę w kierunku klasy Eliksirów.

        Za salami Snape'a nie było jednak niczego, co chociaż częściowo mogłoby sugerować odbywające się tam zajęcia. Te korytarze opustoszały wieki temu, mimo to Draco miał nieodparte przeczucie, że rozsądnym wyjściem byłoby je zwiedzić. A wycieczka zaprowadziła go do zakurzonego, bo od dawna nie używanego przejścia. W tamtym czasie jego śmiałe przedsięwzięcie można było w pewnym stopniu uznać za zwykłą stratę czasu. Dzisiaj ta wiedza miała zaprocentować.

        Odgłosy szurania, jakie wydawał Potter zanikły, gdy chłopak zatrzymał się przed klasą Snape'a. Do uszu blondyna dotarł szelest peleryny i metalowy zgrzyt klamki, kiedy to Harry próbował otworzyć – najwyraźniej zablokowane – drzwi.

        _To jasne, że będą zamknięte, kretynie._

        W mniemaniu Draco inteligencja bruneta spadła z trzaskiem o kilka stopni w dół.

        Ta chwila zawahania była tym, czego najbardziej potrzebował. Przemknął wzdłuż ściany po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, aż znalazł się dokładnie za Harrym. _Więc to właśnie tak czuje się wąż, który po zwęszeniu swojej ofiary, jest w pełni gotowy do ataku._

        Ojciec byłby dumny, gdyby mógł go teraz zobaczyć. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie był tylko pustym narzędziem zbrodni. Mógł zadać o wiele głębszy cios, jakim niewątpliwie będzie honorowe wkroczenie w szeregi śmierciożerców.

        Starając się z całej siły nie zaczerpnąć powietrza, przez co mógłby stracić swoja szansę, stanął za plecami Harry'łopak wyciągnął rękę i chwycił klamkę, a następnie ją pociągnął. Nawet nie drgnęła. Szarpnął powtórnie, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że drzwi są zablokowane. Przerwał na moment, zirytowany, a następnie nerwowo zaczął przeszukiwać szaty w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Rozległ się cichy szmer, na sekundę przed tym, jak coś chwyciło niespodziewanie jego pelerynę i ściągnęło ją z ciała.

        Harry obrócił się zszokowany, instynktownie osłaniając się rekami przed niebezpieczeństwem.

        − Malfoy! − wysyczał.

        − Nie powinieneś się tu kręcić w nocy, Potter. Ktoś może cię złapać. − zadrwił Draco.

        − A ciebie to może nie dotyczy, co? − odgryzł się Harry. − Co ty tu do cholery w ogóle robisz?

        − Odrabiam małą prace domowa z Eliksirów. − Blondyn sięgnął do kieszeni, by po chwili wyciągnąć z niej zmięty kawałek pergaminu. − Wygląda znajomo?

        W słabym świetle korytarza rozpoznał w nim swoje chaotycznie napisane wypracowanie.

        Niemal jak ryba otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku, co przy jego bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu nie było niczym niezwykłym. W końcu zdobył sie na słabe:

        − Do czego ci ono potrzebne? Nie możesz zacząć zawracać sobie głowy kimś innym?

        Malfoy zbliżył się nieznacznie, przyjmując najgroźniejszą pozę, na jaką mógł się zdobyć. Harry czuł na policzku jego gorący oddech. Potter odsunął się, uderzony nieprzyjemnym odczuciem dyskomfortu. Większym nawet, niż zwyczajowe złe samopoczucie, które odczuwał zawsze w obecności Ślizgona.

        Uderzył plecami o ścianę.

        Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w potrzasku, uwieziony pomiędzy murem, a Malfoyem. Draco uśmiechnął się, a Harry z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że był to najbardziej odrażający uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. Nie licząc rzecz jasna Voldemorta.

        − Zawracam sobie głowę, Potter? − zapytał. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. − Doprawdy? W takim razie najwyższy czas to zmienić.

        Może i Harry miał odpowiednią ilość wolnej przestrzeni, by móc się wydostać, lecz definitywnie zabrakło mu na to czasu. Draco wystrzelił z prędkością błyskawicy. Potter dostrzegł błysk metalu w dłoni blondyna, po chwili czując, jak ostrze zatapia się w jego ramieniu.

        Był zbyt oszołomiony, by wrzasnąć, lecz starczyło mu siły na głośne sapniecie. Żelazo zdawało się mrozić jego ciało niczym arktyczny lód.

        Szczerząc się złośliwie, Malfoy wykręcił sztylet, zanim wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Mimo to, mroźne wrażenie nie znikło. Co gorsza, najwyraźniej szybko się rozprzestrzeniało. Chłód pędził przez żyły Harry'ego, kierując się w dół do ramion, a następnie do klatki piersiowej.

        − Co ty...?

        Igiełki lodu dosięgły w końcu i szyi, zamrażając sformułowane w gardle słowa. Potter upadł na podłogę, gdy również nogi stały się odrętwiałe.

        Draco stał nad nim, manifestując wyraźnie swoje zwycięstwo.

        − To specjalna mikstura, mojej własnej produkcji, Potter. Przekracza raczej znacznie twoje umiejętności. Masz pecha, mogłeś bardziej uważać na Eliksirach. Och, przy okazji − twoje wypracowanie jest koszmarne.

        Pochylił się, przez co jego twarz od twarzy Harry'ego dzieliły teraz już tylko cale.

        − Nie martw się. Nie jest trująca. Czarny Pan byłby bardzo rozczarowany, gdybym zabrał mu przyjemność zabicia cię. Mówiłem przecież, że zapłacisz mi za wszystko.

        Harry próbował krzyczeć, ale stopniowo wszystko wokół niego stawało się coraz bardziej niewyraźne. Puls zwolnił, odbijając się głuchym echem w jego uszach. Ledwie mógł zmusić swoje płuca, aby wypełniły się na nowo powietrzem. Bryla lodu skuła serce, dziko nim wstrząsając. Wraz z ostatnim, płytkim wdechem Potter obserwował ciemność, która owijała go ciasno niczym kokon, dusząc, a następnie całkowicie pochłaniając.

        Malfoy ujął jego nadgarstek i wyczuł puls. Uderzenia były słabe, oddzielone od siebie praktycznie dziesięcioma sekundami, ale jednak były tam. Pokiwał głową z satysfakcja, schował sztylet z powrotem do pochwy i wepchnął wypracowanie bruneta do kieszeni. Wziął Harry'ego pod ramiona, ciągnąc go w kierunku sekretnego przejścia. Zaintrygował go fakt, że chłopak w rzeczywistości był tak lekki. Może nie będzie musiał robić mu przysługi i lewitować go do końca tunelu. Z łatwością pociągnie drobnego Gryfona po ziemi, przez co ten nabierze paru zadrapań. Taka wizja wydawała się całkiem kusząca.

        Draco poinformował wcześniej ojca o swoim planie, więc ten będzie czekał na niego przy wyjściu. Jeśli by zawiódł, niewątpliwie otrzymałby kare, jednak ryzyko było tego warte. Lucjusz powita go z duma, a Czarny Pan we własnej osobie wynagrodzi go sowicie. Dokonał czynu, który wprawi w zazdrość wszystkich starszych rangą śmierciożerców. On, Draco Malfoy, złapał Harry'ego Pottera.


	2. 2 Lekcje na temat władzy

**Chapter 2**

**Lekcje na temat władzy**

* * *

Zbudowałem ściany.  
Mocną i potężną fortecę,  
Której nikt nie jest w stanie zburzyć.  
Nie potrzebuję przyjaźni; ona rodzi ból.  
Lekceważę miłość i śmiech.  
Jestem skałą.  
Jestem wyspą.  
( ~~Simon i Garfunkel)

Draco był w lochach znajdujących się pod Rezydencją Malfoyów tylko parę razy w życiu. Pierwszy raz gdy miał osiem lat. Jego ojciec zdecydował, że jest wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zabrać go w miejsca, gdzie opowiadał mu o aurorach i szlamach, torturowanych tam w czasach świetności Czarnego Pana. To było wtedy, gdy blondyn otrzymał swoją pierwszą lekcję dotyczącą władzy; co to konkretnie jest i dlaczego ma tak duże znaczenie. Potęga, dzięki której można kontrolować ludzi, władać nad życiem i śmiercią. Draco ujrzał i zaczął rozumieć te zależności. W tym więzieniu Lucjusz decydował, czy ofiara przeżyje, czy też nie. Chłopak zaczął doceniać wartość jaką jest władza.

Za drugim razem wizyta nie była już taka przyjemna. Wykład w dalszym ciągu dotyczył aspektu władzy, jednak morał z niego płynący był zupełnie inny. Tym razem blondyn doświadczył lekcji, będąc po drugiej stronie więziennych krat. Miał jedenaście lat, gdy próbował się dostać do pracowni ojca, planując wykraść kilka rzeczy z magazynu pod podłogą, podczas, kiedy to jego rodzice zabawiali gości na jednym ze znanych powszechnie i niezmiernie poważanych przyjęć, organizowanych w ich domu. Chciał przynieść coś - cokolwiek - do szkoły, by popisać się przed kolegami i wzmocnić własne wpływy oraz władzę nad nimi. Wiedział, że powinien być posłuszny, ale pokusa była zbyt duża. Oczywiście musiał uruchomić zaklęcia ochronne, które ściągnęły natychmiast jego ojca na dół.

Lucjusz Malfoy nie był ani pełen współczucia, ani też mściwy, kiedy zakuwał Draco w łańcuchy, zwisające ze ściany. Blondyn nie sprzeciwiał się. Tylko słabe osoby pokazują emocje. To była kara i uczciwa zapłata za to, co zrobił; oboje o tym wiedzieli. Kiedy mężczyzna zamykał drzwi do celi, zdobył się jedynie na: _"Władzy nad inną istotą nie sposób osiągnąć, Draco. Musisz na nią zapracować. Teraz tego dowiedziesz"._ Kiedy drzwi do podziemi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, zostawiając chłopca samego ze swoimi myślami, ostatecznie pękł. Łzy zaczęły płynąć mu strumieniami, gdy już nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Jego ojciec, który był dla niego zarówno przyjacielem, jak i wrogiem, który łączył w sobie przebiegłość oraz chciwość, dał mu lekcję, na którą był jeszcze zbyt młody. To przeżycie sprawiło, że następnego poranka Draco czuł się znacznie silniejszy, co prawdopodobnie było właśnie celem jego ojca. W ten sposób pokazał mu, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś ma nad kimś władzę.

Teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, patrząc poprzez kraty tej samej celi, na ciemnowłosą postać, leżącą na podłodze, młody Malfoy odczuł to nieokreślone zjawisko, zwane władzą. Tym razem w pełni na nie zapracował.

Draco pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, kiedy jego ojciec zamykał drzwi prowadzące do celi.

Lucjusz odwrócił się do niego w iście teatralnym geście, dostrzegając ten słaby uśmiech. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy naprawdę widział swojego syna. Analizował jego psychikę. Blondyn rzeczywiście wyciągnął dobre wnioski ze swojej lekcji, i teraz przyniósł dodatkowy zaszczyt rodzinie Malfoyów. Chłopak był wartościowym dzieckiem, silnym dziedzicem. Twarz mężczyzny nieświadomie stała się odzwierciedleniem, pełnego zadowolenia, uśmieszku Dracona.

- Draco, Czarny Pan będzie niezmiernie zadowolony. Nie do końca wierzył w to, że twój plan się powiedzie, lecz ty doskonale sobie poradziłeś. W prosty, ale przebiegły sposób. Sam Salazar Slytherin byłby z ciebie dumny - wyciągnął rękę - Czy mogę zobaczyć ten sztylet?

- Tak, ojcze. - Chłopak wiedział, że był to bardziej rozkaz, niż prośba. Dlatego też posłusznie wyciągnął ostrze i skierował rękojeść w stronę ojca. Wiedział kiedy może się odezwać, a kiedy musi trzymać język za zębami. Stał więc, usłużnie zachowując milczenie, podczas gdy Lucjusz oglądał niewielki nóż. Wciąż pokrywała go warstwa zaschniętej krwi.

Lucjusz zaczął ostrożnie obracać nóż w odzianych w rękawiczki dłoniach.

- Niezwykle imponujące. - wymruczał do siebie po dokonaniu oględzin. - Kto by pomyślał, że po tych wszystkich próbach, to właśnie dzięki niemu schwytamy niepokonanego Harry'ego Pottera. - Przesunął opuszkami po płaskiej powierzchni ostrza. Kilka plamek krwi osiadło na rękawiczce. W zamyśleniu potarł kciukiem o palec wskazujący, pozwalając kroplom spaść na podłogę. - I ta sprawa... do której spełnienia Czarny Pan tak długo dążył. Tym razem doprowadzimy ją do końca. "

Oddał synowi sztylet. - Muszę skontaktować się z moim Panem i poinformować go o twoim sukcesie. Jeżeli będzie tak zadowolony, jak przypuszczam, to wkrótce dostąpisz zaszczytu tytułowania go w ten sam sposób. - Spojrzał przelotnie na chłopca leżącego w celi. - Zostań tutaj i miej na niego oko. Potter może i wygląda bezradnie, ale przez całe życie był również niesamowitym farciarzem. Musimy być całkowicie zabezpieczeni.

Blondyn pogratulował sobie dyskretnie. To była największa pochwała, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał od swojego rodziciela. Na dodatek w pełni na nią zasłużył. Ojciec był dziś z niego dumny i okazał to zachowując się nadzwyczaj godnie, z klasą. Nawet jeżeli w grę wchodziły pozytywne odczucia, Malfoy nigdy nie zniżał się do okazywania trywialnych przejawów emocji. Były oznaką słabości, podobnie jak łzy. Jak drobny chłopiec leżący w celi.

Draco odwrócił się i oparł o ścianę, znajdując się w ten sposób tuż koło krat, skąd miał dobry widok na Pottera. Gryfon leżał niezdarnie na jednym boku, dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej Malfoy umieścił go na początku. Miał cerę bledszą niż zazwyczaj, a jego usta nabrały nienaturalnie sinej barwy. Blondyn zmrużył oczy i ostrożnie zaczął śledzić słabe ruchy klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Chłopiec wciąż żył. Bladość była jedynie skutkiem ubocznym trucizny i wkrótce powinna minąć.

Mając zamknięte oczy Potter wyglądał niemal spokojnie, pogrążony w błogiej nieświadomości. Delikatne linie i łagodne krzywizny mówiły o jego młodości i naiwności, zadając kłam wszelkim okropnościom, jakich doznał w czasie życia. Bez okularów twarz Harry'ego zmieniała swoje oblicze. Tak jakby zdjęto z niego maskę, przemieniając Chłopca-Który-Przeżył w niewinnego młodzieńca. Draco przyglądał mu się, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób zniewolony tym faktem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przez moment praktycznie zapomniał o tym, iż ma doczynienia z wrogiem.

Draco potrząsnął głową, by wyrzucić z niej niechciane myśli. Przecież twarz, na którą patrzył należała do chłopaka, który odrzucił jego wyciągniętą dłoń podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły, wybierając w zamian towarzystwo mętów czarodziejskiego świata. To właśnie na niej pojawiały się wielokrotnie w czasie rozgrywek Quidditch'a triumfalne uśmieszki, kiedy blondyn musiał opuścić boisko z pustymi rękoma. Ta twarz zdobiła okładki Proroka Codziennego i tygodnika Czarownica, w okresie, gdy nie było w Wielkiej Brytanii, a może i nawet na świecie czarodzieja czy czarownicy, którzy nie znaliby jego personaliów. Prześladowała Malfoya zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

Teraz to oblicze słabości, wmawiał sobie stanowczo Draco. Potter był za kratami, a on na zewnątrz, lustrując go. Znienawidzony Gryfon był nieprzytomny, wtrącony do celi znajdującej się w podziemiach Rezydencji Malfoyów, zdany na litość najmłodszego z nich.

Władza nad życiem i śmiercią; odurza, wręcz uzależnia. Najwyraźniej im mocniej nienawidzisz wroga, tym intensywniejsze są twoje odczucia. Miał tyle do powiedzenia Potterowi - teraz nadarzyła się doskonała okazja, by to zrobić. Brunet nie pobiegnie przecież do Dumbledore'a. Nie ma przy nim również jego wielbiących mugoli, szlamowatych przyjaciół, którzy mogliby mu pomóc. W tej chwili jest całkiem sam.

Draco śledził praktycznie niezauważalny rytm, z jakim chłopiec oddychał, wrażliwy na nawet najdelikatniejsze zmiany. Nikt, z wyjątkiem Malfoya, zapewne by nie dostrzegł pierwszego, maleńkiego drgnięcia powieki, poruszenia kończyn, czy drżenia dolnej wargi. Niemal jak w zwolnionym tempie twarz Harry'ego ściągnęła się w wyrazie straszliwego bólu. Blondyn pochylił się do przodu, chcąc lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Trucizna przestawała działać.

_Zimno... Tak zimno... Musiałem zrzucić swój koc. Zbyt zimno. Przerażający koszmar... Malfoy. Malfoy mnie zaatakował. Tu jest za zimno. Dlaczego nie mogę się poruszyć? Zamarzam..._

Harry próbował otworzyć oczy, co zaowocowało jedynie ciarkami bólu, które momentalnie przeszyły jego twarz. Spróbował się wzdrygnąć, co jednak tylko wzmocniło doznanie. Stopniowo, przez każdy cal jego cała przechodziła fala dreszczy tak, jakby zbyt długo przebywał w stanie odrętwienia.

Zacisnął powieki i zgryz oraz napiął każdy mięsień, chcąc w ten sposób powstrzymać narastający ból. Przetrzymał go, nie będąc nawet w stanie myśleć. Jego umysł był ciągle zbyt otępiały z powodu wysiłku, jaki wymagało każde działanie. Po upływie niezmierzonej ilości czasu, mrowienie ustało na tyle, aby mógł się w końcu poruszyć. Drżąc, Harry podniósł się z podłogi, desperacko próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza. Chłodna powierzchnia, znajdująca się pod jego policzkiem, otarła się o skórę chłopca. Chropowate kamyki drążyły wgniecenia w jego delikatnym ciele. Ostrożnie wyciągnął, a następnie rozłożył dłoń na niezidentyfikowanej płaszczyźnie. Z pewnością nie znajdował się we własnym łóżku. Raczej nie przypominało to w dotyku również podłogi. Przebłysk przerażającej świadomości nagle przeszył jego myśli, a serce utknęło mu w gardle. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć... lecz ostatnie godziny wcale nie były tylko zwykłym koszmarem.

Ostrożnie spróbował otworzyć oczy, bojąc się jednak, co może zobaczyć. Powierzchnia, na której leżał stworzona była z mozaiki szorstkich kamieni, lekko obsypanych żwirem i piaskiem. Ponadto, w świetle wyraźnie rzucanym przez rozmieszczone wzdłuż ściany pochodnie, dostrzegł solidne wyglądające kraty. A więc został pojmany... Nie widział nic więcej. Wszystko zdawało się być niewyraźne, z wyjątkiem kamieni i pokruszonych kawałków kruszywa, znajdujących się zaledwie centymetry od jego twarzy. Zalała go kolejna fala paniki, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na sobie okularów.

Z jękiem podźwignął się na kolana. Ramię, w które swego czasu ugodził go Malfoy pulsowało boleśnie. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, osłabiając jego szansę na zachowanie przytomności. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, błagając w myślach, by cierpienie ustało.

Oprócz tego ogłuszającego dźwięku, usłyszał głos, który potrafił zagotować nawet jego oziębłą krew.

- Miłą miałeś drzemkę, Potter? - zapytał, charakterystycznie przeciągając sylaby.

Harry uniósł głowę, po czym skierował ją w stronę źródła dźwięku. Do tej pory całkowicie przeoczył nieregularny zarys sylwetki, znajdującej się po drugiej stronie krat. Teraz żałował, że ją w ogóle dostrzegł. Pomimo, iż nie był w stanie rozpoznać jej twarzy, a krew nadal szumiała mu zaciekle w uszach, to wszędzie poznałby ten specyficzny sposób mówienia.

- Malfoy - burknął w odpowiedzi.

- W rzeczy samej, Potter - Niewyraźny kształt zbliżył się do krat, opierając się o nie. - Czyżby profesorowie nie ostrzegali cię zawsze, byś nie kręcił się w nocy po szkole? Ależ skąd, wielki Harry Potter jest ponad wszelkimi regułami.

- Ukradłeś moje cholerne wypracowanie z eliksirów, draniu. - Odwarknął brunet, wciąż próbując odzyskać władzę w nogach.

- Drobny szczegół. Mogłeś je przepisać.- Malfoy wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i pomachał tym przez kraty. Harry rozpoznał dźwięk gniecionego pergaminu - Powinieneś je przepisać. Jestem zadziwiony, że w ogóle udało ci się zdać SUM-y z eliksirów, co nie jest tak oczywiste, gdy spojrzy się na ten chłam.

- Cóż, może trzeba było poprosić cię o pomoc, skoro z ciebie taki ekspert. - Każde słowo bruneta ociekało sarkazmem.

- Takie zachowanie w niczym ci nie pomoże, Potter - Draco nie śpiesząc się zanadto schował pergamin z powrotem do kieszeni swojej szaty. - Ale przecież ty jesteś sławnym Harry'm Potterem. Zbyt ważnym by prosić o pomoc, a już z pewnością zbyt wspaniałym by słuchać rad innych, gdy ci mają na uwadze twoje własne bezpieczeństwo. Zobacz, gdzie cię to zaprowadziło. A nie ma już przy tobie Dumbledore'a, który trzymałby cię za rączkę.

- To _mnie_ ktoś musi trzymać za rączkę? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. W jego głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewała odraza. Pomimo, że nadal znajdował się na kamiennej podłodze, wypowiedział te słowa z takim przekonaniem i drwiną, iż zdołały lekko zażenować Malfoya. - Chowałeś się za Crabble'm i Goyle'm od lat, podobnie, jak niegdyś za Umbridge. Teraz też nie jest inaczej; przywarłeś do ojca, jak rzep. Jeżeli wkupił cię do drużyny Quidditch'a, to może i zagwarantował ci również drogę na skróty do kręgu śmierciożerców?

Draco był wdzięczny, że Potter nie może dojrzeć wyrazu jego twarzy, ponieważ gdyby był w stanie, z pewnością zobaczył by wyraźnie, że został zwycięscą tej konwersacji. Blondyn jednak szybko się zreflektował, pozornie ignorując komentarz na temat Quidditch'a. - Och, zarabiam na uznanie Czarnego Pana osobiście - odparł przciągając słowa, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony - To ty byłeś kluczem do mojego sukcesu. Oczywiście, wpływy ojca również okazały się korzystne. Cóż za szkoda, że wszystko co twoi rodzicie kiedykolwiek dla ciebie zrobili zawęża się do zabicia się i zagwarantowania ci wysokiej pozycji na czarnej liście Mrocznego Pana.

Harry'emu praktycznie udało się już dosięgnąć skraju płaszcza Draco, kiedy ten odskoczył w tył ze ździwieniem. Ramię Pottera było wciśnięte pomiędzy kraty, podczas gdy drugą dłonią z całej siły ściskał jeden z prętów. Przez obnażone zęby wyraźnie było słychać świszczący oddech bruneta, lecz to właśnie wyraz jego oczu wytrącił Malfoya z równowagi.

Draco tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie widział Pottera bez okularów. Zazwyczaj jego skryte za oślepiającymi swym blaskiem soczewkami oczy lśniły z niezwykłą intensywnością, którą Malfoy uważał za dość niepokojącą. Podczas zadania z zaklęć, które było częścią SUM-ów, jego plątanina myśli doprowadziła do katastrofy, kiedy to sprowokowany spojrzeniem Harry'ego, stracił kontrolę nad zaklęciem lewitacji, co z kolei doprowadziło do roztrzaskania się kieliszka z winem. Nikt inny nie był w stanie tak go rozjuszyć, nikomu nie udałoby się wyzwolić w nim tak wielkich pokładów negatywnych emocji, tylko Potterowi.

Jednakże, gdyby okazało się, że ten fakt wprawia go w pewnego rodzaju zakłopotanie, sprawa przybrałaby o wiele gorszy obrót.

W tej chwili to gorliwe spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu wwiercało się w jego własne, żarząc się ze złości, bólu i... czegoś, czego blondyn nie potrafił - i nie był do końca przekonany, że w ogóle chce - rozszyfrować. Cokolwiek by to nie było, Draco poczuł jak momentalnie serce zamiera mu w piersi.

Oddaleni od siebie miarą jednego łokcia, lustrowali się nawzajem, gdy języki strachu wślizgnęły się chwilowo do świadomości blondyna. Przecież to istne szaleństwo. Harry był za kratami, bez różdżki, nawet bez własnych okularów. Bezradny. W takim razie, dlaczego właśnie w tej chwili Malfoy odniósł wrażenie, że to Gryfon miał nad nim przewagę?

Blondyn w końcu odwrócił wzrok, dogłębnie wstrząśnięty. Potter był w _jego_ władaniu. Był jego więźniem. Draco nie mógł pozwolić, by ponownie zaszła podobna zmiana w równowadze sił. Następnym razem będzie trzymał rękę na pulsie. Z pewnością nadarzy się ponowna okazja, by to udowodnić. Harry zawsze posiadał doskonale predyspozycje w działaniu mu na nerwy, lecz tutaj, w Rezydencji Malfoyów takie zachowanie było po prostu niedopuszczalne.

Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę celi zauważył, że Potter wyciągnął już ramię spomiędzy krat, obiema rękami trzymając się w tej chwili prętów. Jego smukłe nadgarstki wydawały się silniejsze niż metalowe ogrodzenie. Blondyn widząc to, musiał sobie przypomnieć, iż cela została magiczne zabezpieczona. Chłopak wciąż przyciskał twarz do krat, a jego włosy sterczały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Sprawiał wrażenie bestii, która nigdy nie powinna była zostać pojmana i poskromiona.

- Nie mieszaj do tego moich rodziców. - Harry starał się zachować spokój i nie zniżyć do kolejnych wybuchów, na które to właśnie czekał Malfoy. - Jeżeli masz problem z moją osobą, rozwiąż go ze mną.

Blondyn otworzył usta, najprawdopodobniej w celu rzucenia jakiejś ciętej riposty, gdy nagle obaj zamarli. W lochach rozległ się donośny odgłos stukania obcasów.

- Draco? - Luciusz Malfoy pojawił się na korytarzu. - Mam nadzieję, że odpowiednio wypełniasz swoje obowiązki tu, na dole. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Panie Potter, jak miło, że zechciał pan do nas dołączyć.

Harry odsunął ręce od krat, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie spuszczał wzroku ze starszego czarodzieja. Jeżeli nawet był zdumiony obecnością Lucjusza, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Powinieneś teraz tkwić w Azkabanie.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że będą w stanie utrzymać mnie tam aż tak długo, Potter? Nic z tych rzeczy, chłopcze. Mam wpływowych przyjaciół. Zapamiętaj to na przyszłość, zanim wmieszasz się w sprawy, z którymi możesz sobie nie poradzić.

- To... - Pan Malfoy rozłożył zachęcająco ręce, a gest ten miał sugerować jego wspaniałomyślność. - ... jest mój skromny dom. W roli ścisłości, jego dolna partia. Muszę przeprosić, rzecz jasna, za warunki, lecz przypuszczaliśmy, iż możesz nie być specjalne przychylny w stosunku do naszego życzliwego zaproszenia i zdecydować się nas opuścić, zanim byłoby to wskazane.

Dobroduszny głos Lucjusza był bardziej przerażający, aniżeli jawna zniewaga. Harry powstrzymał się od werbalnej reakcji na jego słowa, jednak zmarszczył nos w wyrazie obrzydzenia.

- Jak długo zamierzacie mnie tu trzymać?

- Dobre pytanie, nieprawdaż? - Na wargach starszego czarodzieja pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. - Jak zapewne się domyślasz, mój Pan ma kilka niedokończonych spraw związanych z tobą. Odzyskał swoją ludzką postać, lecz wciąż posiadasz inne aspekty, których pożąda. Piętnaście lat temu przekazał ci część swojej mocy. Gdyby zabił cię tej nocy, w której z powrotem posiadł swoje ciało, z pewnością odzyskał by znaczną jej część. Jednakże, posiadasz osobliwą zdolność do spadania zawsze na cztery łapy. Brunet prychnął.

- Jasne. Jestem okazem szczęścia.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

- W rzeczy samej. Zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że pewna okazja, która niegdyś była całkiem nieosiągalna, teraz jest możliwa do realizacji. Za kilka tygodni będziemy świadkami pełnego zaćmienia księżyca. Tego rodzaju wydarzenia astronomiczne są okresem wzmożonych mocy magicznych, Panie Potter. Zwłaszcza to jest zbyt... użyteczne, by je opuścić.

- Co to wszystko ma niby znaczyć? - Astronomia. Dlaczego nie przykładał się bardziej do zajęć z Profesor Sinistrą?

Pan Malfoy wydobył z siebie dźwięk, przypominający w pewnym stopniu chichot. - Nie chciałbym psuć niespodzianki, Panie Potter. Czarny Pan osobiście rozwieje wszelkie wątpliwości. Jest równie podekscytowany tym zajściem, co my wszyscy.

Harry odwrócił się. Jego szanse na ocalenie wydawały się znikome. Voldemort z pewnością obmyślił już jakiś niepokojąco ohydny sposób, aby go zabić. Co gorsza, był więźniem w domu Malfoyów. Cóż, może _dom_ to złe określenie. Czy mogłoby go dziś spotkać coś jeszcze wspanialszego? Zamrugał, gdyż przed jego oczami pojawiła się mgła. - Oddaj mi moje okulary - Powiedział stanowczo.

Starszy czarodziej udał zaskoczenie. - Draco! Gdzie twoje maniery? Oddaj młodemu Pannu Potter'owi jego okulary. Zapamiętaj sobie, że Malfoyowie odznaczają się uprzejmością.

- Tak, Ojcze. - Draco sięgnął do małej szczeliny wyciętej w skale, po czym wyciągnął stamtąd okulary. Lekko się wygięły podczas tej czynności, lecz wciąż nadawały się do użytku. Stojąc najdalej od krat, jak to tylko możliwe, niemal jak podczas karmienia niebezpiecznych zwierząt w zoo, chłopiec schylił się i podał Harry'emu okulary.

Ręka Harry'ego wysunęła się spomiędzy krat i chwyciła trzymane przez Draco okulary szybciej, aniżeli chłopiec mógłby mrugnąć. Odruchy z Quidditch'a. Potter naprawdę urodził się, by zostać szukającym. Młody Malfoy niestety nie, a sam ten fakt doprowadzał go nieustannie do szaleństwa. Czy myślał z zażenowaniem o Harrym czy o sobie samym - cóż, nigdy nie był w stanie udzielić sobie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

Harry założył okulary i ponownie spojrzał na Draco, potem na Lucjusza.

- Potter, gdzie z kolei _twoje_ maniery? - zapytał Lucjusz z udawaną grozą. - Wskazane jest, aby powiedzieć 'dziękuję', gdy ktoś wyświadcza ci przysługę.

- Nie mam za co wam dziękować. - Odpowiedział Harry lodowatym tonem.

- Och, ależ masz. Jesteś wciąż żywy i stosunkowo nienaruszony, nieprawdaż?

- Faktycznie. - Potter przechylił głowę. - Jeżeli otrucie i rany kłute nazywasz _nienaruszeniem_, to jestem w takim razie niezniszczalny.

Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że Potter cały czas uważa na swoje lewe ramię. Umiejętnie krył się ze swoim urazem - blondyn był niemalże pod wrażeniem.

- Podejdź, Potter. - Pan Malfoy zmrużył oczy. - Prosiłem jedynie o odrobinę wdzięczności. To z pewnością nie wykracza poza miarę twoich możliwości.

Kąciki ust Draco uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Jego ojciec bawił się Potterem. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. To przynajmniej jakaś odskocznia od zabaw nim.

Szatyn zacisnął usta na przekór.

- Powiedziałem, że masz podziękować. - Syknął Lucjusz. Za pomocą jednego, sprawnego ruchu błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w Harry'ego. - _Impero!_

Za wyjątkiem zajęć z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią była to najbliższa styczność z zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, jaką miał Draco. Sprawne i stosunkowo nieoczekiwane zachowanie ze strony ojca zaskoczyło go, jednak mimo to zbliżył się nieznacznie do przodu, by mieć lepszy wgląd na zaistniałą sytuację. Co jak co, nie było to powszechne zjawisko.

Źrenice Harry'ego, skryte za zaparowanymi szkłami okularów straciły swą bystrość, a twarz została pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu. Przez moment brunet zachwiał się. Następnie powoli otworzył usta. Młody Malfoy czekał niecierpliwie, by echo słowa 'dziękuję' wreszcie zabrzmiało.

Cisza.

Potter zamknął usta i zacisnął powieki, jakby raziło go wyimaginowane, ostre światło. Przechylił do przodu głowę. Potrząsnął nią kilka razy, próbując wyrzucić coś tkwiącego we wnętrzu jego uszu. Gdy podniósł ją ponownie, można było zauważyć, że w źrenicach ponownie zagościła iskra.

- Wiesz, Voldemort też tego na mnie próbował. Zresztą, sam wiesz, byłeś przy tym. Jeśli jemu się nie udało, to z jakiej racji miałoby tobie?

Draco był wstrząśnięty. Potter nie tylko oparł się działaniu przekleństwa, lecz także insynuował, jakoby Czarny Pan również próbował je na niego rzucić i tak samo poniósł klęskę.

Blondyn cieszył się jedynie z faktu, że Harry był zbyt zajęty jego ojcem, aby zauważyć jego konsternację. Nie mniej Lucjusz Malfoy wydawał się być lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Zamaskował jednak swoje zdezorientowanie zwyczajowym grymasem i warknął w odpowiedzi:

- Z czasem nauczysz się szanować innych, Potter. Chociaż na niewiele to się już teraz zda. Zmierzasz do takiego samego końca, jak pozostali. Jesteś głupcem, lecz wydaje mi się, że nie mogłeś w żaden sposób temu zaradzić. To w sumie nieodłączny element twojego nazwiska.

- Idź do diabła.

- Nie wydaje mi się - Lucjusz prychnął. - Natomiast ty znajdziesz się w jego objęciach całkiem niedługo. - Starszy Malfoy zakończył chłodną konwersację z jeńcem, odwracając się do syna. - Słuchaj uważnie, mistrz przybędzie jutro wieczorem, aby przesłuchać naszego gościa. W międzyczasie przydzielił ci szczególnie istotne zadanie, które jest wyrazem jego wielkiej aprobaty w stosunku do ciebie. Jako, że jesteś osobą odpowiedzialną za złapanie Panna Pottera, jest to poniekąd zrozumiałe, abyś to właśnie ty sprawował nad nim pieczę. Nie chcemy przecież ryzykować. Czy pojmujesz znaczenie tego zadania?

Draco spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy, dostrzegając w nich wyniosłość i chłód. Zerknął na chłopca stojącego samotnie w celi, zaledwie trzy metry od niego. Przez myśli przelewały mu się wspomnienia błysku nienawiści w oczach Pottera, jego nieposłuszeństwa oraz - co najbardziej istotne - sposobu w jaki przezwyciężył klątwę Imperiusa, co najmniej jakby chodziło o uwolnienie się z fałdów źle zapiętej peleryny.

Nie chciał jednak Harry'ego przeceniać. Blondyn był więcej niż pewien, że jest w stanie podołać powierzonemu mu zadaniu. Ten słabeusz jest nieuzbrojony, uwięziony, a on, Draco, był na Brodę Merlina Malfoy'em, czyż nie?

-Tak, ojcze. Potter nigdzie się nie wymknie.

- Doskonale - oznajmił Lucjusz, kiwając pobieżnie głową. - Jeden ze skrzatów domowych przyniesie ci jedzenie i jakąś pościel. - Zawahał się przez moment, po czym kąciki jego warg wygięły się nieznacznie, tworząc coś na kształt uśmiechu. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, Draco.

Po czym wyszedł. Blondyn obserwował go, póki nie zniknął z pola widzenia, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu, że otrzymał przed chwilą tak niespodziewanie hojną pochwałę.

- Również jestem pełen uznania dla twoich zasług, Malfoy. Podkradłeś się do mnie, kiedy byłem kompletnie nieuzbrojony i pchnąłeś mnie nożem. Cóż za arystokratyczna postawa.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, który w tej chwili stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, wyśmiewając się z niego.

Czarny Pan zawiódł kilkakrotnie przy próbie zabicia bruneta. Śmierciożercy często ponosili śmierć, w odwet za źle dopracowane plany schwytania Wybrańca. Blondyn był osobą, która jako jedyna odniosła sukces, w tym - na pozór - niemożliwym do realizacji zadaniu. Potter natomiast sprowadził całe to przedsiemwzięcie do taniego figla.

Draco poczuł, jak jego twarz płonie z tłumionego gniewu. Ten chłopiec doprowadzał go do szału w przeciągu sekund...

- Lepiej doceń swoją sytuację, zamiast jeszcze dyskutować. Masz szczęście, że sam nie postanowiłem cię wykończyć.

- Nie mógłbyś - odparł Harry, sprawiając wrażenie święcie przekonanego o prawdziwości swych słów.

- Tylko dlatego, że musiałem przyprowadzić cię żywego.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. - Zielone tęczówki skierowały się ku Draco, który odczuł w tym momencie naglącą potrzebę zamrugania.

- Uważasz, że wewnątrz mnie drzemią jakieś _pokłady dobra_? - Ta rozmowa zaczynała schodzić na nieodpowiednie tory.

Harry prychnął.

- Nie.

Malfoy poczuł, jak jego serce wydawało nerwowy, głuchy odgłos wewnątrz klatki piersiowej.

- W takim razie do czego zmierzasz?

- Nie sądzę, abyś był wystarczająco silny emocjonalnie, by mnie zabić.

Potter odwrócił się do blondyna plecami, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do spania. I dobrze, że tak zrobił, gdyż żołądek Malfoya wybrał właśnie ten moment, by zwinąć się w supeł.

Jak on śmie?

_Jak śmie..._

- Nie przeginaj, Potter. Kusisz los. Wierz mi, że nie chcesz, aby twoja, i tak marna, sytuacja jeszcze uległa pogorszeniu - syknął Draco, lecz tym razem jego ripoście nieco brakowało zwyczajowej ciętości.

Harry rzucił okiem na stojącego za nim chłopca. Wyczuł tę niewielką zmianę w tonie Malfoya i był z tego faktu rad.

- Voldemort próbuje mnie zabić. Znowu. Nie mam zamiaru trząść portkami przed czymkolwiek, co _ty_ chciałbyś mi zrobić.

Po czym skupił się ponownie na dokładniej inspekcji podłogi, wciąż jednak czując na sobie wzrok Draco. Towarzystwo ślizgona w tak stosunkowo ciasnej przestrzeni wprawiało go w stan lekkiego poddenerwowania. No dobra, czuł się nieswojo. Nie, po prostu krew go zalewała. Mniejsza o to, że za parę godzin Voldemort złoży mu wizytę i ujawni swój iście szatański plan odnośnie jego, Harry'ego, upadku. Najbliższe godziny spędzi jednakże w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Draco Malfoy, co wydawało się niemal gorsze.

- Dobranoc, Malfoy.

Brunet nie musiał ponownie się odwracać, by mieć pewność, że Draco był wściekły z powodu umniejszenia jego zasług. Brak werbalnej docinki z jego strony całkowicie to potwierdzał. Znał Malfoya na tyle długo, aby móc przewidzieć niektóre zachowania chłopca. Podobnie sprawa się miała zapewne w stosunku do niego samego.

Wszystko co Harry musiał robić, to być stale czujnym i doprowadzać Malfoya do szewskiej pasji, przez . drażnienie jego słabych punktów. Szczęśliwie udało mu się znaleźć możliwą drogę ucieczki.

Draco był zapewne więcej niż gotów, by poświęcić cały swój czas na drażnienie Pottera. Odwrócenie ról nie powinno być aż takim wyzwaniem.

Posadzka była chłodna i twarda, lecz w gruncie rzeczy całkiem przyjazna. Widocznie trucizna pozostawiła go w większym stanie oszołomienia, niż zdawał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawę. Przyprawiając go także mdłości.

Umieścił ostrożnie swoje lewe ramię przy reszcie ciała, a prawym podciągnął kolana pod brodę, opierając się o kraty. Nie chciał, aby Malfoy móg dostrzec jego twarz. Z jakiegoś powodu uważał, że jeżeli nie będzie jej widział, to on, Harry, będzie mógł zachować chociaż namiastkę prywatności.

Ostry, przypominający pyknięcie odgłos przeciął powietrze, niemal zmuszając bruneta do zaniechania dalszych prób przebywania w odosobnieniu. Powstrzymał się jednak przed jakimkolwiek działaniem, czekając na kolejne sygnały.

- Panie Malfoy, sir, pański ojciec przysłał Mróżkę, aby przyniosła paniczowi jego rzeczy. - Dobiegł Harry'ego wysoki, śpiewny głos domowego skrzata.

- Postaw krzesło i koc na dole. - Natomiast ton Malfoya był beznamiętny.

- Gdzie Pan Malfoy chciałby napić się herbaty, sir? Pani Malfoy nie chce, aby panicz się przeziębił.

- Postaw ją po prostu obok krzesła.

Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, kiedy podstawka zetknęła się z powierzchnią. A później cisza.

- Nie powinnaś już iść? - prychnął Draco na Mróżkę.

Domowy skrzat pisnął.

- Panie Malfoy, sir, Mróżka się zastanawia... czy to czasem nie jest Harry Potter? - Wciąż w miarę starała się zachować należny respekt.

- Wynoś się! - Krzyknął blondyn.

Harry usłyszał głuche dudnięcie i domyślił się, iż Malfoy musiał właśnie wymierzyć skrzatce porządnego kopniaka. Wciąż żywe wspomnienia o tym, jak to Lucjusz traktował Stwoka wdarło się do myśli Pottera. Ignorując protesty swojego ciała z trudem stanął na nogi, po czym niemal uwiesił się na kratach.

- Odczep się od niej, Malfoy!

Zaskoczony wybuchem ze strony, wcześniej najwyraźniej pogodzonego ze swym losem więźnia, Draco praktycznie zapomniał o Mróżce, która w tym czasie powoli podnosiła się z podłogi po upadku.

- Co ty powiedziałeś, że niby mam zrobić?

- Powiedziałem "odczep się od niej".

- Z jakiej to racji? Jest w końcu skrzatem domowym. Nie powinna zadawać swoim panom pytań i wstawiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Jej nie jestem winien żadych wyjaśnień.

- A zatem jej "panowie" muszą udowadniać swoją wyższość nad nią poprzez bicie bezbronnego skrzata, tak?

- Skrzat domowy musi być całkowicie lojalny. Na tym polega jego praca - warknął Malfoy.

- Zawsze uważałem, że lepiej jest zapracować na czyjąś lojalność, niż wymuszać ją na kimś za pomocą bicia.

Draco miał już otwarte usta, by odparować celnym docinkiem, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Echo słów ojca, powracało do niego niczym mantra Pavlova. *

_Musisz na to zapracować. _

_Zapracować. _

_Nie możesz tak po prostu wziąć. _

_Musisz zapracować._

Słowa te wirowały w jego umyśle tamtej nocy, gdy to Lucjusz postanowił go uwięzić. Nigdy ich nie zapomniał.

Jego wzrok wędrował ponad ramieniem Pottera, aż natrafił na nieużywane łańcuchy zwisające ze ściany. Podświadomie potarł swoje nadgarstki, mając w pamięci rany, jakie w tych miejscach zadał metal.

_Musisz na to zapracować._

- Skrzaty domowe to nie ludzie - odparł kategorycznie Malfoy, słysząc jednak pustkę w wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach. - Są winni lojalność rodzie, która je wzięła. Muszą zapracować na swoją pozycję. Nawet ciężko, jeżeli jest to konieczne. W rzeczywistości wolałyby naganę, aniżeli prezent w postaci ubrania. Harry zamknął usta, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- W takim razie bijesz je, niczym szkodniki, zmuszając do wymierzenia sobie kary? Myślałem, że Malfoy'owie są zawsze uprzejmi.

- W sumie czasami jedynie zamykamy je na kilka dni w szafie, albo w lochach, czy też nie pozwalamy im jeść.

Nawet jeżeli Draco widział, jak skrzaty domowe były fizycznie karane, a nawet on sam był czasami sprawcą takich pouczeń, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Znajdując się pod surową analizą Pottera, osobiście w pozycji ofiary, brzmiałoby to po prostu brutalnie. Barbarzyńsko. Nie w stylu dystyngowanego członka rodziny Malfoyów.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozważał tego aspektu w podobnym świetle. To istny nonsens. Ojciec dobrze go wyszkolił. Duszpasterska mowa Harry'ego nic tu nie zmieni. Malfoy przywdział grymas niezadowolenia, podejmując daremną próbę zachowania swojego prawdziwego wyrazu twarzy tylko dla siebie. Jednak Potter nawet się na niego nie patrzył. Brunet stał się niesamowicie blady. Lekko chwiał się na nogach.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jak nieprzyjemne, toksyczne uczucie pochodzące z jego żołądka nasiliło się co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Próbował je zignorować. Był jednakże zbyt zmęczony, a dodatkowo opis Draco dotyczący łagodniejszych form karania skrzatów domowych przywołał na myśl wciąż żywe wspomnienia, burzące się w swej intensywności. Brunet nie był w stanie się od nich odgrodzić.

Praktycznie mógł poczuć mięsistą dłoń Wuja Vernona, zaciskającą się na jego koszulce, tuż przy szyi, i wrzucającą go następnie do komórki pod schodami.

Prawie słyszał ten ostry głos w uszach: _"(...) I żadnego żarcia przez tydzień!"_. A następnie dźwięk zatrzaskujących się za jego plecami drzwi.

Malfoyowie wcale nie byli lepsi od Dursleyów. Co wręcz ironiczne - jedni darzyli drugich taką samą, bezbrzeżną nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem. Czy rodzina Draco takie same kary przeznaczała dla ludzi? Zapewne, jednak nie w stosunku do członków własnej famili. Skrzaty domowe, bratankowie, wrogowie krwi... więzić ich i zmuszać do uległości. Przynajmniej ten loch, w odróżnieniu od jego schowka, miał wysarczająco dużą przestrzeń, aby mógł rozprostować nogi.

Szybko skarcił się w myślach za samo rozważanie o pozytywnych stronach lochów Malfoyów, Potter potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tych myśli.

- Co z tobą? - zagadnął go dziwnym tonem blondyn.

Przeciągał co prawda zwyczajowo głoski, jednakże jego głos delikanie się podniósł - był zaciekawiony.

No cóż, jeżeli Malfoy chce się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć, to dlaczego on, na brodę Merlina, ma mu dawać tę przyjemność?

- Odwal się, Malfoy.

Do Harry'ego nie dotarła żadna próba odpowiedzi, dlatego też skierował się z powrotem w stronę swojego miejsca na podłodze. Każda część ciała sprawiała mu ból. Nawet miejsca, których nie można by znaleźć na żadnej anatomicznej mapie. Jedyne czego chciał, to zwinąć się w kłębek i pozwolić tej nędznej świadomości zniknąć. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Draco oglądał go w takim stanie. By dostrzegł jakikolwiek przejaw jego słabości.

Bez pomocnej dłoni, całkiem sam, musiał być silny. To było wszystko co miał, jego jedyna szansa, aby wyjść z tego żywo.

Powstrzymując stęknięcie, usadowił się z powrotem w pozycji zaciśniętej piłki, zranione ramię ułożył ostrożnie na kolanach, z całych sił pragnąc, aby obudził się w wieży Gryffindoru, a to wszystko okaże się jednym, dziwacznym koszmarem.

I skała nie czuje bólu. A wyspa nigdy nie płacze.

* * *

* Trochę to skomplikowane: taka mieszanina odruchów warunkowych ( bo chodzi tu o tego Pawłowa, który odpowiednio wyćwiczył swoje psy, aby się śliniły na dźwięk dzwonka, który sygnalizował dawanie pokarmu etc. ) i właśnie takich nawrotów pewnych skojarzeń, w przypadku Draco negatywnych. Niczym mantra.


End file.
